Wild Woods
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: When Miley Lilly and Oliver go to the wilderness to escape their problems will a love competition come between Miley and Lilly friendship? But when Miley goes out of her own will she need the help of her ex bestfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**_Wild Wood World_**

**A/N : I didn't make a summary because Its pointless. If theres a summary of the story under the story name why make another? So I hope you like this story.**

**Mileys P.O.V.**

Miley stared bordly at the teacher at the front of the room informing the class about some man in History. She didn't like History because well just like its name ITS HISTORY! It was so 2 zillion centuries ago. And besides, she had WAY more important things to think about. Like Hannah Montana upcoming concert. And Hannah is going to a movie permier for Hairspray and she also had a guest apperance on The View and Oprah! And Miley had a ton of homework, exams coming up, she was grounded for sneeking out to see Oliver and...and...IT WAS JUST TO MUCH!

Well...theres always time for Oliver. Her forever loved crush. His brown hair, deep brown eyes, and creative personality made him all the more adorable. The problem was is that he thought of Miley as a friend. A close friend, but a friend. And that wasn't good enough!

''I want him as my full time boyfriend'' Miley thought and sighed.

She had so much going on, i mean HELLO shes on 14.

''What kind of 14 year old has problems like me?!'' She thought.'' No one! No one to relate to. No one to talk to about her problems, she was in it alone''

''Mrs.Stewart, what do you think?'' Mr.Hoomer asked.

''Huh?'' Miley asked.

''Ahhhh okay I see. Detention for a week'' Mr.Hoomer smiled evily and went back to him boring discussion on...whatever he was teaching.

Miley sighed sadley and looked at the floor.

''Great...just great! Another thing to keep in mind!'' Miley thought.

But then as if a dash of luck was sprinkled upon her, the bell rang for lunch.

''Class dismissed'' Mr.Hoomer said freeing the class.

''Finnally! I thought we would be stuck in that stuffy class room for the rest of our lives'' Lilly said once they were in the halls.

''I know! Hey, want to come over today and do something?'' Miley asked. A little 1 on 1 time with her best friend would calm her nerves.

''Yeah totally we can catch a movie or something'' Lilly said.

''Im looking foward to tonight'' Miley said.'' Come over around 4''

''Why 4? Why not I just go home with you''

''I have detention. Remember?'' Miley said glumly.

''Oh yeah. Sorry. Well how about I just come over everyday this week and we can have have girl to girl time. You knwo for you can exspress your thoughts'' Lilly offered.

''Okay see ya at 4'' Miley said as they went their seperate ways.

_**Detention**_

''Your late'' Mr.Hoomer said still staring down at his book.

''I know. Sorry. My last class ran a little late'' Miley apologized.

''Have a seat. Not a word. Homework'' Mr.Hooomer instructed.

''Yes sir'' Miley said and took a seat at the back of the class.

Miley opend her text book and started working on math first. It was her hardest subject and she wanted to get it over with. She was down to number 12 when her cell phone started vibrating. She looked nervously to the front of the class only to see Mr.Hoomer's face hidden behind a book. She thought it would be safe just to check. It was a text message from Lilly.

**Sexysk8er411:** Hows detention going?

**MileyMcsmiley:** Boring

**Sexysk8er411:** Wat r u doing?

**MileyMcsmiley:** Math

**Sexysk8er411:** U okay???

**MileyMcsmiley:** Yeah

**Sexysk8er411:** U dont SOUND okay

**MileyMcsmiley:** My stomache hurts and im bored

**Sexyxk8er411:** Me and Oliver r at Rico's

Mileys heart skipped a beat hearing about Oliver

**MileyMcsmiley:** Lukcy tell Olly I said hi

**Sexysk8er411:** Kay, 4, remember your house?

**MileyMcsmiley:** Always g2g dont want 2 get in trouble

**Sexysk8er411:** Again

**MileyMcsmiley:** GOODBYE

Miley glanced at the front of the room. Mr.Hoomer wasn't there. Miley looked around the room.

''Text messaging I see'' Mr.Hoomer says, his voice coming from behind Miley.

Miley turned slowly and faced the anrgy mad behind her.

''Another week of detention?'' Miley guessed

''Uh huh. And give me the phone. You will get it back when your parent or guaridien comes to get it'' Mr.Hoomer said sticking out his sweaty palm.

''But-'' Miley tried to protest. But before the second word could come out of her mouth, Mr.Hoomer swiped the phone out of her hands and headed to his desk.

Miley stared angrily at him. She stuck out her tounge at his muscular back, and went back to math. With ever passing second she was more and more desperate to get out of his room. 45 minutes later she heard Mr.Hoomers deep voice at the front of the class.

''Detention is over. Your free for the rest of the day'' Mr.Hoomer said.

''Thank you'' Miley said befroe storming out of the room.

Miley walked home alone. The sun was beating on ehr making her sweat like a pig. She felt a desperate need for a bathe. She was starving and all the complaining only made it worst. With the heavy book bag on her shoulder made it hard for her to walk and knowing she was alone and could be kidnapped at any moment made the walk home seem like she was going to die. She counted the blocks till she got to her house. Every step, every breath, ever motion her body made screaming in pain. She needed to chill.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey ok people dont really like this story and I can tell by the lack of reviews but Im gonna write it anyway. I dont knwo why Im typing it if nobody will read it but owel.**

''How ya feeling?'' Lilly asked when Miley arrived at school.

''Not so well'' Miley said and sighed.

''What happend?'' Lilly asked conserned.

''My dad left for a upcoming album and I have ot stay with Roxxi'' Miley said.

''What's wrong with Roxxi?'' Lilly asked.

''She's crazy!'' Miley said. Lilly laughed.

''It could be worse'' Lilly said trying to be positive.

''It is worse. Everyday I live is getting worse and worse. I bet by friday I'll be dead'' Miley said.

''Well I have good news'' Lilly said excidely.

''Im lisening'' Miley said giving Lilly her full attention.

''Well I was flipping through the magazine that has hating on Hannah and I found something'' Lilly said..

''Wich is?'' Miley said.

''Well It said you could enter to win a trip to the wilderness. You know leave school and have a vacation'' Lilly said.

''And this helps me because...?'' Miley said.

''Well we could enter and win. It says you can bring 2 friends along. So if-'' Lilly started.

''The chances to win won of thoes things by one and a million'' Miley said.

''Oh I love that song!'' Lilly said.

''We can enter if It makes you happy but I dought we will win'' Miley said.

''Well Oliver thinks its a good idea'' Lilly said.

Miley re-thought this. If she won she Lilly and Oliver can go away from school.

''How long is the trip'' Miley asked.

''2 weeks. No parents. Just you and your friends in a masion in the wilderness'' Lilly said.

''Ok. I suppose we can try'' Miley said having hope.

She could really use some vacationing time. And with Oliver there this could be her chance for her first boyfriend.

''Yes!'' Lilly said.'' When I come to your house after school we can ask your dad to drive us to the place to sighn up''

''Where did you get this from again?'' Miley asked.

''The magazine that was saying lies about Hannah'' Lilly said.

''I can't belive you read that!'' MIley asked shocked.

''Well I had about 500 in my house and it was so tempting!'' Lilly asked. '' Sorry''

''What ever see you later'' Miley said rolling her eyes.

''Bye'' Lilly said.

After school

''Wow'' Lilly said.'' You do have alot going on''

''Yeah ya think? Im way under pressure. I guess I need this vacation thing. IF we win'' Miley said.

Miley and Lilly were both sprawled over Miley's bed talking. Miley felt good to have someone knwo what's been going on.

''Yeah about that. Let's go tell your dad to drive us to the place'' Lilly said.

''My DAD is not here. We have to ask Roxxi or walk'' Miley said.

''Im not walking anywhere except to the bathroom! Excuse me'' Lilly said and scurried off to the restroom. Miley laughed.

5 minutes later.

''Dang girl you take long'' Miley said.

''I had to poop'' Lilly said.

''I didn't need to knwo that but ok. Let's get Roxxi'' Miley said and they headed down stairs.

''ROXXI!!!!!!!!!'' Miley screamed throught her house.

''Stop screaming. You can bust and ear drum. Now Its not be to be in your buisness but that wont be good for Hannah!'' Roxxi said and laughed.

''Roxxi can your drive us to Star Shocks! studio?'' Miley asked.

''Okey dokey'' Roxxi said and grabbed her keys.

**In the car**

''Roxxi! Are you trying to kill us?!'' Miley said her hair blowing firecly in the wind.

''No why would you say that?'' Roxxi asked.

''Because your driving like a maniac!'' Lilly said.

Miley in Lilly where sitting in the back of a convertible with Roxxi driving like she's crazy. Or crazier. Both of their backs where glued to the backseat of the car and the wind blowing liek it was, was not helping.

''I feel queesy'' Lilly said once they can to a red light.

''Well dont puke in here. Uh uhhhhhhh. You mess this car up and I mess you up'' Roxxi said.

''I'm feeling much better'' Lilly said.

''Good!'' Roxxi said.

''Fast recovery if you ask me'' Miley said.

''Better fast then slow!'' Roxxi said and started driving widly again.

''Yeah like the movmen tof this carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!'' Lilly wailed.

**At the studios**

''Here we are'' Roxxi announced. Miley and Lilly piled out of the car.

''Thank you'' Lilly said kissing the ground.'' Thank you, thank you, thank you!''

''Lilly stop!'' Miley snapped.

''I'm never getting in that car again'' Lilly said.

''We'll see about that!'' Miley laughed.

**In the studios**

''Hello Star Shocks! Studio please hold. Hello Star Shocks! Studio please hold. Hello Star Shocks-'' The lady at the desk said before she was cut off.

''Hello were looking for the vacation sign up list'' Miley asked.

''Over there'' The lady mouthed.

Miley followed the pointing of her finger and saw a little sign up sheet on the wall with a pen with it. She headed towards it with Lilly following.

''This is so cool!'' Lilly said.

''I've seen better'' Miley said un-impressed.

''I haven't'' Lilly said.

''Just come on'' Miley said and grabbed Lilly's wrist.

''That's small'' Lilly said.

''I thought I'd take a genius to figure that out'' Miley said.

''Oh! Make one for Oliver too'' Lilly said.

'''Kay" Miley said and filled three froms out.

''Are we done here?'' Lilly asked.

''Seems to be so. Let's go!'' Miley said and Lilly and her left.

**2 weeks later.**

''Omg! Im so excited!'' Miley said bouncing up adn down on her tippy-toes.

''Me too. I soooo wanna win this trip!'' Lilly said.

''Here he comes'' Miley said pointing to the mail down down the road.

''Oh he can walk faster then that!'' Lilly said.

''It's been to weeks and my homewrok is the highest its EVER been. Hannah is tired of going to these places. I mean the publicity is nice but she needs some Hannah-time'' Miley said.

''Same here. Omg Lilly, did you even tell Oliver we sighned up for this?'' MIley asked.

''Yes. Once. 2 weeks ago. I told him he said that was cool. That he's be totally girlified by the end of the vacation'' Lilly said.

''Oh ok'' Miley said.

''Here he comes. 5...4...3...2..'' Lilly said.

''Hello Mrs.Stewart'' My mail man said.

''That's me'' Miley said and grabbed her mail from his hands.

''Have a nice day'' He said and walked off.

''Open it! Hurry!'' Lilly said.

''It says...''

**Dear Miley,**

We see that you have entered to win our contest for a 2 week trip to the wilderness. There were many contestants. But we are proud to say that you, Miley Stewart, will not be able to stay at school. **YOU WON!** You and 2 friends will be getting to leave school and all problems for 2 whole weeks! We hope you have fun. A limo will be arriving at you school on 7-30-07 to pick you up! Have fun!

**Sincerely,**

** Star Shockers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Just for the record, today is 7/30/07 in this chapter. Just saying you knwo for the record. Yeah**

A strached black hummer limo approched the school catching everyones eyes. Kids staired hungrily at the car liek they were about to steal it! A few kids made jokes abotu the elderly driver but other then that Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were the luckiest kids at the school.

''Lilly'' Miley said.

''Yeah?'' Lilly said.

''Thank you!'' Miley said and wrapped Lilly in a hug.

''There will be plenty of hug time in the wilderness. Get in the damn car!'' Lilly said.

''Yeah! Times a-wasting'' Oliver said in another attempt to be funny.

''Donught!'' Lilly and Miley screamed.

They entered the limo and slid across the leather seats.

''Hello lucky contestant!'' The driver said.

''Hey!'' Miley said.

''My name is Hat. Just Hat'' Hat said.

''Im-'' Lilly started before being cut off.

''Lilly, Oliver, and Miley?'' Hat said.

''How did you know?!'' Oliver said.

''I read your mind'' Hat said.

''Really?" Oliver said believing him.

''No stupid! They told him'' Lilly explained.

''Oh!'' Oliver said blushing.

''Sit back and enjoy the ride!'' Hat said pulling off.

''How long will we be in this here car?'' Miley asked.

''5 hours" Hat said.

''WHAT!'' Lilly screeched!

''Like I said. Enjoy the ride!'' Hat said and rolled up that thingy dividing the front and back seat.

**5 hours later**

''Here we are the wilderness!'' Hat said. He walked out hte car and opend their doors for them as the trio stepped out.

''It stinks!'' Miley said and sprayed some air freshener.

''Dont spray that!'' Lilly exclaimed.''Your harming the enviroment stupid!''

''Sorry!'' Miley said.

''Anyway! This is your house'' Hat said.

''Wow'' They all said at once.

''What's that I smell?!'' Oliver asked.

''Donughts!'' Hat said.

''Omg they have a Shipley's out here?!'' Oliver said.

''No...But their is a donught maker inside'' Hat said.

''No! No more Olivers!'' Miley wailed. Making a echo.

''Cool a echo!'' Lilly said.

''If we're out here. Who's in there?'' Oliver asked pointing to the door.

''No one'' Hat said.

''Then how are ya making donughts?'' Oliver asked.

''It's automatic. Makes fresh donughts everyday!'' Hat said.

''What are the ones we dont eat?'' Oliver asked.

''Throw them away'' Hat said.

''But thats wasting food'' Oliver insisted.

''Let's go inside'' Hat said.

''WHAT ABOUT THE-'' Oliver repeated himself before being cut off by Miley's hand.

''Shut up!'' Miley said.

Oliver nodded.

**Inside the house**

''Nice'' Lilly said.

''Very'' Hat said heading for the door.

''Where are you going?!'' Miley asked.

''Im leaving'' Hat said.

''Arn't we getting a tour or something?'' Lilly asked.

''Not my job'' Hat said.

''Well whose is it?'' Miley asked.

''Dunno'' Hat said and left.

''He was a little cranky'' Miley said.

''Mabey because OLIVER was asking to many stupid questions'' Lilly said.

''There wern't stupid'' Oliver said.

''Im gonna take a shower and unpack'' Miley said before Lilly and Oliver started bickering.

'''Same'' Lilly said.

''Me 3!'' Oliver said and they went their seperate ways.

**Dinner**

''What's for dinner?'' Miley asked.

''I dont know. I see chicken so Im eating chickon'' Lilly said.

''I think I'll eat some donughts'' Oliver said.

Miley walked over to the 1 of the fridges and found some macaroni and cheese so she decided to cook that.

''I guess I'll settle for mac n cheese'' Miley said starting up the stove.

''After this Im going to bed. We can do stuff tomorrow'' Lilly said.

''Same here'' Oliver said.

''Me 3!'' Miley said and everyone ate and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Ok the smart thing to do whould be to delete this story but thats not gonna happen! Mabey one day I might have more then 1 review but untill then it's staying.**

Miley had thought alot lately. She was going to do anything she could do get Oliver as her boyfrined. So now she was going to go to Oliver's room to say goodmoring.

''Knock knock'' Miley called from outside the door.

Silence

''Knock Kn-'' Miley said before a plan poped in her head.

Miley slowly turned the knob and walked in on a sleeping Oliver. She crept over to his bed and watched him sleep. She went back to her room and soon returned with a lipstick. Deep red lipstick. She carfully put it over his lips. And gigled mischiviously. ( A.N : Did I spell that corectly? )

''Oliver'' Miley said quietly.

Silence

''Oliver'' She repeated.

She brushed a little hair out of his face.

''OLIVER!'' Miley screeched.

''Shun the non belivers!'' Oliver said and his eyes flew open.

''Morning!'' Miley said.

''Miley its...5:30 a.m. go to sleep'' Oliver said and turned over.

''Play with me, Im bored'' Miley begged.

''Where's Lilly?'' He asked.

''Sleeping'' Miley said.

''Get her'' Oliver said.

''No! Pleaaaaaaaaase'' Miley said and started doing the puppy dog pout.

''Not the puppy dog pout'' Oliver whined.

''Pwetty pwetty please?'' Miley said. By this time she looked like a beautiful, innocent, 2nd grader. Oliver couldn't help but cave in.

''Fine'' Oliver said and got in a sitting position.

''Yay!'' Miley said and dragged him out of bed.

''I made pancakes!'' Miley said.

''Cool!'' Oliver said a little more awake.

''And bacon'' Miley said and shoved Oliver into a seat.

''I love bacon'' Oliver said.

''And toast and donughts!'' Miley said.

''Can I have pink jelly?'' Oliver asked.

''No'' Miley said.

''Why?'' Oliver asked.

''Do I look like a cook? Get your own jelly'' Miley said and sat down with her plate.

''Where's my food?'' Oliver asked.

''You don't have any'' Miley said.

''You didn't make me any?!'' Oliver asked shocked.

''No. I said I made pancakes, bacon, toast, and donughts. I never said for you'' Miley said.

Oliver looked at her like she was the craziest person in the world.

''Thanks Miley'' He said.

''Anytime'' She replied.

Oliver stood up and started making his own food. Soon Lilly was awake and doing the same.

''How did you sleep?'' Lilly asked no one inpaticular.

''Fine'' Miley replied.

''I WAS sleeping fine till Miley woke me up'' Olived said and glared at Miley.

''Miley why were you harassing Oliver so early in the morning'' Lilly asked.

''Bored'' Miley said.

''Why didn't you get me?'' Lilly asked with a trace of jealousy in her voice.

''Because last time at 1 of my sleepovers I woke you up and you bit me!'' Miley said.

''Oh, right'' Lilly said and blushed.

''What are we going to do later'' Oliver asked.

''Let's go swimming'' Miley offered.

''Where's the pool?'' Oliver asked.

''Beats me. But if there is one lets go swimming!'' Miley insisted.

''Fine. But if there's no pool let's go exploring'' Lilly said.

''Ok. Forget the ppol let's go exploring!'' Miley said.

''Pool or exploring make a decision'' Oliver said.

''Explore!'' Miley and Lilly said and they have a giggling fit.

''Oh, Lord'' Oliver said and stared at the celing.''Wow''

''What?'' Miley asked.

''Look up'' Oliver said keeping him eyes on the celing.

''Oh'' Miley said.

''My'' Lilly said.

''Goodness'' Oliver said as they all stared at the huge celing.

The celing was atleast 50 feet high. There was a huge window in the center with skylight coming though. Around the window vines, plants, and other things that live in the forset were around it liek little bugs on a chocolate bar. It was the most magnificent sight the 3 had every seen. Such decoration for 1 little trip? This was the life.

''Who did this?'' Lilly asked.

''Leo nardea Decaprio( or however you spell it) '' Oliver said.

''Do you mean Leonardo da Vinchi? And he was a artist not a house maker'' Miley said.

''Whatever you catch my drift!'' Oliver said.

Lilly giggled at Oliver's stupidity.

''Oliver can you run up to my room and get me my tampons out of the top drawer'' Lilly asked while Oliver was taking a drink of his milk.

Oliver spit his drink out all over Mileys face. Lilly broke out is hysterics.

''Are you serious?'' He asked.

''Yea. Be a dolly Olly'' Lilly said.

''Ummm why me?'' He said confused.

''Im just kidding!'' Lilly said.

Miley slapped Lillys arm. Hard.

''Ow. Miley. That's gonna leave a bruise!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Serves you right'' Oliver said.

''Im sorry Oliver. But you left yourself open for a joke'' Lilly giggled.

''Watch your back'' Oliver said.

''I cant it's behind me'' Lilly said.

''Its a exsprssion'' Oliver said.

''It's sarcasm'' Lilly replied.

Miley rolled her eyes and so did Oliver. Lilly soon followed and they were in a full on eye rolling contest.

''I hope your eyes get stuck like that Lilly'' Oliver said rolling his eye's liek crazy.

''Same here buddy'' Lilly said.

''Shut up and roll'' Miley said.

They kept rolling their eyes. Finally Oliver stopped and started laughing. Miley and Lilly laughed too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

''Ready to go?'' Miley asked Lilly from outside her door.

''I minute'' Lilly said applying lipgloss.

'''Kay'' Miley said and went to Olivers door.

Lilly was trying her best to look girly but still herself. She was going flirtaious. What Miley or anybosy else on the face of the Earth knew was that Lilly had a HUGE crush on Oliver. She is afriad that if she tell's Miley, Miley will tease her. And if she tell's Oliver how she feels it will ruin their relationship. Everything would be akward so she decided to flirt. If he was so dounghty that he didn't get it then she owuld keep trying. If he asked her out she would be happy. And if he didn't like her...well it was to scary to think about.

''Ready!'' Lilly screamed doing her 3 ckeck.

No response.

''Ready!'' She screamed again.

No response.

''Miley'' Lilly said below a whisper.

''Oh yeah shes reslly gonna hear me now!'' Lilly thought.

Lilly walked out of her room and checked Miley's that was ot her right down the hall. Empty. She decided to check Oliver's. When she walked up to the closed door she lisened to their conversation.

''Oliver we can't'' She heard Miley say.

''Why not?''Oliver said.''Just once before we leave''

''Oliver stop'' She heard Miley say above a whisper.

''No'' Oliver said.

''Please Oliver...not ...'' Miley trailed off.

''Your good'' Oliver replied.

''Oliver!'' She heard Miley scream.

''Miley your ...great'' Oliver said.

''I know. Now keep going. Faster!'' Miley said.

''Im going as fast as I can'' Oliver said.

''Try harder! Come on Oliver!'' Miley said.

''I can't ... Im not good at this!'' Oliver said.

''Yes you are just keep going'' Miley yelled.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!'' Lilly screamed.

''Miley and Oliver were..and...but I...HUH?'' Lilly thought.

''Lilly it's not what you think it is!'' Miley said.

Silence

''Lilly please stop staring'' Miley said.

''Why are you playing video games...'' Lilly said.

''Okay. Lilly. Me and Oliver were just playing this racecar game thingy'' Miley explained.

''You can play to if you want?'' Oliver offered.

''I. Though. Ya. Were. Having...'' Lilly said.

''Ehmagawd Lilly no!'' Miley said.

''Miley was teaching me how to play this game. I was going slow so she was speeding me up'' Oliver said.

Lilly walked over to the T.V and saw some videogame called Mario Brothers. She started laughing. Hard.

''Lilly is not okay'' Oliver said.

''Ya think?!'' Miley said and kneeled next to Lilly who was on the floor on her back laughing.

''It's just ya too sounded like ya were having it in here and ...'' Lilly said.

''No Lilly. We only do that at the house in my room'' Miley said.

Lilly stopped laughing and stared at Miley.

''It's a joke'' Miley said.

''Oh!'' Lilly said and laughed some more.

''Lilly are you drunk?!'' Oliver asked.

''No just ... Lets go!'' Lilly said after she finnished laughing.

**Outside the house**

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

''Mesquito's...'' Oliver said.

''Get over it Oliver'' Miley said.

''Never. It all started-'' Oliver said.

''Here we go'' Lilly said and rolled her eyes.

**START FLASHBACK:**

''Mommy, Mommy!'' Oliver cried.

''Yes hunny what is it?'' Mrs.Oken said.

''A thing! It bit me!'' Oliver whined.

''Let mommy see'' Mrs.Oken said.

Oliver showed his 'mommy' a little red daught on his toe.

''And I caught it!'' Oliver said and opend his fist to the dead bug in his hand.

''Oliver!'' Mrs.Oken screamed.

''I named him Bit. Because he small and he bites!' Oliver said proudly.

''Ummm. Let mommy take Bit. And put him back where he came from'' Mrs.Oken said and grabbed Olivers tiny hand.

''Will Bit be okay?'' Oliver asked.

''No you killed him!'' Mr.Oken spoke from behind Oliver and Mrs.Oken.

''Hunny. Oliver got a new friend'' Mrs.Oken whispered in Mr.Oken's ear.

''I know I saw'' Mr.Oken whispered back.

''As if Im not standing right here!'' Oliver said.'' I know he's dead stupid ass! My toe itches. Kiss it!''

''Oliver!'' His parents gasped.

''What! Daddy says ass, bitch, shit and other stuff too!'' Oliver said.

''Yes but what daddy says you can't repeat!'' Mrs.Oken explained.

''That's not fair damn it! Daddy you stupid old man you kiss my toe right now!'' Oliver demanded.

''Oliver, don't speak to me in that tone!'' Mr.Oken said firmly. '' Now repeat after me : I will be a good little boy''

''I ain't repeating nobody if mommy says I don't got 2!'' Oliver said and shock his but at his parents faces.

''Oh Lord. Our child's gonna grow up to be a juvinle deliquent!'' Mrs.Oken said.

''Not if i can help it!'' Mr.Oken said and took Oliver to the back room and started spanking him.

**END FLASHBACK**

''Oliver it's okay'' Miley whispered and gave him a hug.

''No its not. Give me some Off!'' Oliver said folloing a mesquito.

''Oliver I didn't bring any'' Miley complained.

''In my bag up stairs!'' Oliver demanded and Miley went to get it and Lilly followed.

In Oliver's room

''Oliver is crazy'' Lilly said watching Oliver run around like crazy from a pack of mesquitoes.

''Ya think?!" Miley said searching for Oliver's Off.

''Hey! Don't act like you didn't go flirt mc.flrty down there'' Lilly said.

'What do you mean?'' Miley asked confused.

''Dont play dumb. I know you like Oliver!'' Lilly accused.

''Well you do too!'' Miley said.

''Okay fine I do sue me!'' Lilly said.

''Well I don't think he likes neither 1 of us that much!'' Miley said. ''Aha!''

''Well I'm trying. He's just don't notcie!'' Lilly said.

''Hunny don't waste your breath he would never go for you'' Miley said.

''Exucse me!'' Lilly said an dstood up.

''You heard me. I been liking Oliver for a while now. And ya are best friends. You can't have both. Plus I really want him'' Miley said.

''Well so do I'' Lilly said.

''I don't care!'' Miley said.

''Well I do. I bet you I can get Oliver to eb my bf then you!'' Lilly said.

''Is that offical bet?'' Miley asked.

''You bet!'' Lilly said and walked past Miley out of the room.

Miley ran to the window and opened it!

''Oliver! I found your Off'' Miley yelled.

''Great! Bring it down'' Oliver screamed.

Lilly suddenly appeared near Oliver. She took his hand and pulled him on the poorch out of Mileys view.

''That little slut!'' Miley said and ran downstairs.

Miley arrived just in time. Oliver was about to kiss Lilly. Wait no...Lilly was about to kiss Oliver.

''I got your Off!'' Miley said and handed Oliver the off.

''Thanks'' Oliver said and sprayed himself down.

''Ready'' Oliver said.

Miley and Lilly didn;t respond they just walked out the door.

''What shot the in the butt'' Oliver thought. ''Was Lilly about to kiss me 5 minutes ago?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I am starving right now so if this chapter sucks blame my stomache. I need brain food. I want food and Im talking about NOW! Do ya think I should delete this story?! Please tell me! I need some new idea's. Ugh! I hate this story!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Miley walked to her bathroom and closed the door. She started her water and started to undress. She was thinking of todays walk with her crush and her half best frined. Lilly had been a total flirt. Every flirtaing word out of Lilly's mouth made Miley's skin peel.

_''How can Lilly do this to me?''_ Miley thought.

Miley was so caught up in her own self she didn't stop to think of others. But hey Lilly started it, Well from Miley's P.O.V. it did. But she had a plan. She wasn't going to sit around and let that crush stealer take her man. She had a little suprise for Oken 'cause he's SMOKIN!

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Lilly layed on thinking of her next step in getting Oliver. Today Miley had flirted like crazy. She even bent over and showed Oliver her pink thong and big butt cheecks. She was GOING to appollogize to Miley and put all this behind them but she just haaaaaaaaad to go there. Her next step was easy. If Oliver was a real guy this whould get him for shure.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

_''Miley and Lilly are acting weird''_ Oliver thought.

He was a little scarred of the two actually. Miley was acting like a hoe and Lilly was always around. Not that he didn't like the company. He Liked Lilly's company as much as he liked Miley's butt. When Miley was ''supposelly' admiring her favorite flower she just ''happend'' to bend over and he skirt just ''happend'' to be a little short where he could get a good view.

_''Im bored I wonder what-''_ Oliver thought but Miley suddenly appeared in the door way. But she wasn't plain old Miley.

''Hey Olly'' Miley said.

''H...He...hey'' Oliver said.

''Whats wrong?'' Miley asked and sat at the edge of his bed.

''Ummm nothing'' Oliver said and stared at Miley.

''Like what you see'' Miley asked.

''Oh yeah!'' Oliver said and stared drooling.

''Your drooling'' Miley said.

''Your hot'' Oliver said.

Miley winked. She had overdressed to put it nicely. She looked like a professional hooker.

''Why are you dressed like that?'' Oliver said.

Miley said nothing. She went over and sat on Olivers lap.

''Miley your making it real hard for me not to-'' Oliver said before he saw Lilly in the doorway.

''Lilly?'' Oliver said.

''The one and only'' Lilly said and walked over to Oliver.

Like Miley, Lilly had got dressed up to. But a lot more then Miley would ever think Lilly would go.

''It's not my birthday and it's not christmas what is it?'' Oliver said.

''I just wanted to come and- oh Miley's here'' Lilly said with a eyeroll.

''Yeah. I am. So you can leave now'' Miley said.

''I like to see you try and make me'' Lilly said.

''Ok I will'' Miley said jumped of Oliver and tackled Lilly to the floor.

''Oh my goodness'' Oliver thought.'' Lilly did not just bitch slap Miley''

''Ow you son of a gun!'' Miley whined.

''Its what you get'' Lilly said.

''And this is what you get!'' Miley said.

Olivers mouth dropped open Miley had just bit Lillys arm. Hard.

''Stop!'' Oliver yelled. Miley and Lilly stopped fighting.

''What is wong with ya?'' Oliver asked.

''Im fine!'' Miley said.

_''Yes you are''_ Oliver thought.

''No your not. Your crazy!'' Lilly screamed.

''No your stupid!'' Miley yelled back.

''Bitch!'' Lilly yelled.

_''Wow Lilly has a very creative vocabulary''_ Oliver thought.

''Dont call me a bitch, hoe!'' Miley yelled back.

''Dont call me a hoe,-'' Lilly said but got cut off.

''Can someone please tell me whats going on!'' Oliver yelled.

''Whats going on is I hate Miley Stewart!'' Lilly said and stormed out of the room.

''Ugh!!!!!!!'' Miley said and left the room two.

**1 hr later**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

''That stupid little rat I can't belive she would be so fucking self centered...'' Lilly said walking through the wild alone.

Lilly was really really really not happy. And when she was not happy she took walks. Seeing as the wild is all Lilly ahd well thats all Lilly had. So she stormed off and left. So here she was walking, alone, iin the dark, thinking about how mad she was. She hated th emoments but there was no way to aviod them. Lilly sped her pac eup just thinking about hwat happend.

_''I can't belive she slapped me!''_ Lilly thought and rubbed her cheek. This made Lilly walk even faster.

_''I can't belive she tried to steal Oliver from me''_ Lilly thought. She walked even faster.

_''I can't belive I lost my best frined!''_ Lilly thought and by this time she was running and crying.

Lilly ran for about 5 more feet till she tripped over some thing big and felt a terrible pain shut up her leg.

''Ohmygosh! I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't-'' Lilly said then relazed it was two big rocks.'' Oh''

She gigled and tried to stand up but she couldn't.

''What the-'' She said and tried to get free form the rocks but no luck.

''Im stuck oh my gosh. I'll starve, I wont get any sleep, I'll rot, I'll-'' Lilly said before she slapped herself. She was going insane.

''HELP'' She yelled.'' HELP HELP HELP MILEY OLIVER SOMEBODY HELP ME IM STUCK HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE''

_''I'll call Miley''_ Lilly thought._''Ya know Lilly sometimes you just dont think''_

Lilly dialed in Miley's nimber. It rang..

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

''Come on Miley pick up!'' Lilly thought.

Ring..

Ring..

''What'' Miley snaped into her phone.

''Mileypleasedon'thangupIneedhelpreallybad.ImstuckinarockandIwaswonderingifyouwouldpleasepleasepleasejustcomeandhelpmebecause-''Lilly rambled.

''Lilly slow down'' Miley said.

''I am stuck in a rock. I really really need your help Miley. Im sorry we got in a fight im so so so so sorry just please come help me im stuck in a rock and im scarred and alone and I dont know what to do because I quit girl scouts and please dont hang up and help me I need help-'' Lilly said crying untill Miley interrupted. Again.

''Lilly where are you?'' Miley asked.

''I dont know all I see is a huge tree. Plants and dirt. And darkness which is scarring the hell out of me, Miley'' Lilly whinned.

''Okay Im coming dont move'' Miley said.

''Okay'' Lilly said and hung up.

''It's okay Lilly. Miley's coming. Just be calm. Breath in and out in and out'' Lilly said trying to keep calm wich was very hard.

''LILLY!!'' Lilly heard her name being screamed.

''YES!'' Lilly screamed.

''LILLY!!'' The voice screamed again.

''YES IM HERE!!'' Lilly yelled.

''WHERE ARE YOU!!'' The familar voice of MILEY screamed again.

''I DONT KNOW IM NOT DEAD BUT IM NOT DOING SO WELL BEING ALIVE!!'' Lilly screamed.

''MARCO!'' Miley screamed.

''POLO'' Lilly scramed.

''MARCO'' Miley yelled.

''POLO'' Lilly screamed.

''MARCO'' Miley said getting closer to Lilly's pleads.

''MILEY!'' Lilly yelled.

''Lilly! Oh my gosh are you okay. Give me a hug!'' Miley demanded.

Lilly gave Miley a long hug.

''Miley Im scarred'' Lilly whinned.

''So am I and Im also sorry'' Miley said trying to free Lilly's foot.

''I am too. Friends?'' Lilly said.

''Forever!'' Miley said.

''On 3. 1...2..'' Lilly said.

On 3 Miley and Lilly , with all their strengh, pulled Lilly's foot out of the rocks.

''Thank you Miley!'' Lilly yelled.

''Lets head back'' Miley said helping Lilly to her feet.

They heard a bear roar.

''Now!'' Lilly said and they ran out of the wild.

**A/N : Finnally. I only have 1 more mchapter left thank the lord! Im already have plans for my next story so im ready!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : This is the last chapter yeah! If you were bored ot tears tell em because I was too! Except for Olivers flashback that entertained me! it is 5:00 a.m. exactly right now!**

''OLIVER OLIVER OLIVER!'' Miley screamed.

''Whats that noise?'' Lilly asked.

''I dont know lets spy'' Miley said.

Miley and Lilly went up to Oliver's door and pressed their ears aginst the hard wood. Coming from the other side of the door was a variety of beeping noises.

''Oh yeah!!!'' Oliver said.

''Whats he doing?'' Lilly whispered.

Miley shruged. They lisened more.

''OH YEAH!'' Oliver screamed even louder.

More beeping

''BOOOOOO YAAAAAA. WHO'S YOUR KING? WHO IS YOUR KING!'' Oliver yelled.

''Oliver are you okay?'' Miley said opening the door.

There was Oliver standing in his underwear with a king size bag of marshmellows by a pink bean bag chair he was sitting in. He was on his bed making crazy dance moves.

''Yeah! I just got high score" Oliver said.

''Didn;t you notice us missing?'' Miley asked.

''No I figured ya were in the other room beign mad, saying sorry's, killing each other, or awating a slow and painful death from ya fighting'' Oliver said.

''And you didn;t bother to check on us?'' Lilly asked.

''No!'' Oliver said.

''Videoboy saw what?'' Miley asked shocked.

''You been up in here for about 3 hours and didn't even bother to see us or ask how we felt?!'' Lilly screeched.

''Mmmm nope'' Oliver said simply.

''Im going to kill you'' Lilly said an dstarted chasing Oliver.

''Miley help!'' Oliver wailed.

''Okay! Stop runnign and take us like a man!'' Miley said an dstarted chasing Oliver also.

''Why are ya doing this?'' Oliver asked.

''BECAUSE YOUR A DONUGHT!'' They screamed and continued to chase Oliver.

The caught him

Took him to their room and...

''PLease no no more please noooooooooooooooooooo'' Oliver wailed to the girls girlfiying him.

**A/N : Sucky ending right? Well thats all I can think of and every second I look at this story I get 2 steaps closer to deleting it! Bye!**


End file.
